Queen of Hearts
by hikari no sora
Summary: Rima's POV when she becomes a guardian and the crazy adventures that come along with it. Of course her king is falling in love her, the queen. However, the Jack is also having feelings for the Queen. Does the Jack stand a chance against the mighty king?
1. Prologue: I Don't Care

Yo! It's Sora!! My first actual story! Well, this story will be centered around Rima. No one really writes fan fictions about her and she seems like a minor character, so I want to make people like her by writing a nice story about her. And, and, some information may be inaccurate like where she is from or her birthday and stuff like that, I did it purposely, because it will have a reason later on in the story. Hey if things go well I might make one for Kairi or Nadeshiko? I hope you all enjoy this story and please review!

Disclaimer

**Sora: Hey Hotori-san!**

**Tadase: Yes Author-dono?**

**Sora: Look I've got 5 dollars!**

**Tadase: Well, I really hate to be rude Ms. Author-dono, but I have 5 billion.**

**Sora: Pfft, what, are you a millionaire or something?**

**Tadase: Oh Author-dono! That's silly! I'm no millionaire! I'm a billionaire!**

**Sora: Whatever! It's not like you own a big fancy house and a big ship!**

**Tadase: Actually, I have a mansion and a yacht, Author-dono.**

**Sora: Well, it's not like you own the world!**

**Tadase: Actually, Author-dono, I do.**

**Sora: Tch, yeah? Well, I bet you don't own Shugo Chara!**

**Tadase: Neither do you!**

**Sora: Shoot! You got me there!**

--

**Prologue : I Don't Care**

I looked at the shut classroom door drearily. I bet the teacher was introducing me as the new student right about now. I didn't want to go in. Every time I go to a new school nobody wants to be my friend. The boys all think I'm too cute and that I would never talk to them and all the girls think I'm too snobby.

"Please come in!", the teacher shouted from inside the room. It sounded like a male teacher.

I pushed the door and walked in. I stood in front of the classroom. I looked across the classroom and I saw boys with hearts in their eyes and girls glaring daggers at me. There was one boy who was smiling, but not at me, he was just smiling in general. There was also a girl who looked at me; she seemed as if she were trying to figure out who I was.

She was the strangest one out of all the other girls in the classroom. Her hair was bright bubblegum pink. I thought that it couldn't be her natural hair color. I felt that she was someone whom I should stay away from. She gave me a weird face that made me want to run away.

"Excuse me, but could you tell us your name? Oh, by the way, I shall be your teacher Nikaidou Yuu.", he said smiling. I didn't understand why he should smile, maybe I didn't get the joke?.

"Mashiro Rima", I said still looking towards Bubblegum Hair.

"Will you please tell everyone a little bit about yourself Mashiro-san?", Nikaidou-sensei asked me.

"No", I said not having anything to say. I walked toward the empty seat behind Bubblegum Hair monotonously. I prepared to sit down, but before I did I asked, "Is this my seat?". Nikaidou-sensei nodded his head and I took a seat.

"Why don't you smile?", a girl asked me. That set off everyone in the classroom. Soon, I was bombarded with queries.

"Do you think you're too good for us?", another girl asked.

"Yeah, what's with your attitude?", the first girl asked again.

"Does she have a boyfriend?", a boy wondered out loud.

"Yeah, why can't you smile? Snob!", some other girl said.

"Why smile at something that isn't funny?", I declared plainly. I turned my attention to the seat in front of me.

I just stared at Bubblegum Hair who was in her seat shaking. Then she burst out from her seat and slammed her hands on my desk. She looked mad, but it disappeared when she smiled at me.

"You're not only supposed to smile at the funny things, you can smile at the kind things, and sad things. Smiling shows that you actually care.", Bubblegum Hair said. Her words meant nothing to me, because I didn't care. I thought that the matter wasn't even worth opening my mouth for.

Classes continued all day until it was finally lunch time. Since I was new, I had to sit all alone. I walked through the school to find a nice place to sit. A had a face full of pure melancholy, but only Kusu-Kusu could tell how I was feeling. She looked at me with eyes full of concern. I walked towards a tree where there was pink behind it.

I invaded a picnic! I was slightly embarrassed, but I hid it so well no one noticed. I saw two familiar faces, it was Smiley Boy and Bubblegum Hair. Then there were two others, a kohai who seemed to be a first grader, and a boy who looked like my age. The kohai was a girl with bright ginger hair and large brown eyes, Ginger Kohai will be her nickname. The boy had a very serious look on his face. He was writing something down. I had to admit he was kind of attractive. He had green eyes hidden behind glasses and his hair was a couple shades darker green than his eyes. I started staring at him, he looked like a Class Rep to me.

Smiley Boy was smiling at me for a while. He was also kind of cute. It made me feel special that he was looking at me, but I dismissed the feeling because no one thinks I'm special. Smiley boy had blonde hair lighter than mine and ruby red eyes that a girl can lose herself in, but I kept my attention on Class Rep.

"Excuse me!", Bubblegum Hair yelled at me. It sounded like she tried to get my attention several times. I slightly blushed because I was distracted by Class Rep, but it quickly faded.

"Hai?", I said in a monotonous tone.

"Would you like to join our picnic Mashiro-san?", Smiley Boy queried smiling. I started walking away.

"He asked you a question you know!", Bubblegum Hair said standing up. Class Rep was writing more things down. I felt bad about walking away. Even if I did have friends, I wasn't allowed to have them. My parents wouldn't let me. My parents don't trust anyone. My parents don't let me trust anyone.

Classes resumed and I ended up not eating lunch. When classes were over I rushed to the front gate of the school. My mother was waiting in the car. I got in and she scolded me for being late. She started talking about how my father was irresponsible and that I was really selfish because I was late and it affects her schedule. Kusu-Kusu smiled and made silly faces to make me feel better. I wanted to smile and I did, because Bubblegum Hair said if you smile, at least you care. Too bad tears streamed down my face.

TOMORROW MORNING

I was sitting in my desk. The classroom was full of people talking in their own little groups. At least I wasn't alone. Kusu-Kusu was performing Balancing Balance on my desk and I was smiling very widely. Kusu-Kusu always made me laugh when I was feeling down. However, at the moment I wasn't thinking that to people without Charas, it looked like a was smiling to my desk. Then Kusu-Kusu's performance was interrupted.

"Weren't you the one saying yesterday that you shouldn't smile at something that isn't funny?", a girl with two black pigtails said.

"Yeah, you're such a hypocrite!", some other girl said trying to make me feel bad. Too bad that I don't care.

"Hey! Stop yelling at Mashiro-san, can't you see she's fragile?", a boy said with hearts in his eyes.

"You're right. She looks like a second grader", the same girl replied back. It was because of my height. I was only 4'3". The average height for an eleven year old was supposed to be 4'10 or something. Everyone in that class was much taller. My long blonde hair made me look even shorter. It reached the back of my knees.

"Well, whatever. Mashiro, you need to clean the classroom today after school.", she said disrespecting me by not using an honorific.

"No. I don't care about this classroom, therefore I don't have to clean it.". My mother would kill me if I stayed behind to do it.

"You have to! This is your classroom, too and it's only fair!", she argued with me. I was really troubled, but maybe with Kusu-Kusu's help I could do it?

"Mashiro-san, I wish I could do it, but I have soccer practice.", one boy said.

"Yeah, I have kendo practice today.", another complained.

"I have piano lessons", one more said sadly.

"Hai, I'll do it", I said to silence all of them. Little did I know, Bubblegum Hair was listening to the conversation from the back of the room.

AFTER SCHOOL

I rushed to put everything into order. Kusu-Kusu took care of the windows. I swept as fast as I could. I was never so stressed. My mother was probably waiting. She was probably in her car yelling at my stupidity and my lack of value. She is yelling how much of a burden I am. She probably wishes that she didn't give the ransom money. Maybe she's right, it's better off if I was killed. I didn't even realize that I was on my knees crying.

"Hey, Rima, look it's a funny face! See? Sniff! Laugh, Rima! Please laugh!", Kusu-Kusu begged and started to cry to. Kusu-Kusu remembers that day too, after all it was the day she was born. She knows that it still troubles me. The classroom door swung open. It scared me because I thought everyone at school was gone. Bubblegum Hair walked in and started washing the boards. She turned her head to smile at me. I think I smiled back. What shocked me was that she had three Charas. They all helped me clean the classroom. We finished in about ten minutes. She headed towards the door with her three Charas when we finished.

"Wait, Bubblegum Hair! Why did you do it?", I asked not even realizing that I used her nickname.

"You seemed really worried in class so I thought I'd help you out.", she said sincerely, not with that tough girl façade.

"Thank you, Bubblegum Hair.", I said still using that nickname because I don't know her name.

"It's Amu, Hinamori Amu.", she said kinda coolly. She walked out and I whispered her name to myself, "Amu-chan, you're not so scary after all."

I ran to the front gate and my mother was there in the car waiting. I got inside the car and I out on my seatbelt. I strapped Kusu-Kusu in too.

"Rima! Aren't you too old for imaginary friends?", she scolded me for putting the seatbelt on my Chara who was invisible to her.

"Rima! Why are you so late? You are really selfish about the whole situation! You're lucky you're still alive. Everything is falling apart because of you! I just wish that I had let you die.", My mother complained to me. I tried to act as if I didn't care, but tears quietly sneaked passed me. The sad truth is that, _I do care._

**Tada! The prologue of this story is completed. I wish to make the chapters longer. I probably will. Well, this story is supposed to turn into a romance, but right now it is just a friendship. I will entwine the two themes together as best I can. I'm not gonna tell you the pairing that it will end up as! No, it will NOT be Shoujo-ai…**

**Here are some translations to make the story clearer…**

_Honorifics _

_-san The most commonly used. It is used for politeness and for people whom you don't know too well. (Mr. Ms. Mrs.)_

_-sama This is used for someone you respect. (Madam, Ma'am, Sir)_

_-dono This is used for the greatest utmost respect. Comes from the word 'tono' meaning lord._

_-chan this is used for endearment towards girls and sometimes women. Sometimes it is used for boys when they are cute and young. It is also used between boyfriend and girlfriend for a childlike cuteness._

_-kun It is used for endearment towards boys and men._

_-koi It is used between boyfriend and girlfriend only._

_-kohai Used to express a lower station or grade. Sometimes it is offensive to call someone a kohai. (Lowerclassmen) This can be used by simply saying 'kohai' by itself._

_-Sempai Used to express a higher station or grade. The opposite of Kohai. It is not offensive to call someone a sempai. (Upperclassmen) Can be used by saying 'sempai' by itself._

_-sensei Used for doctors and teachers or instructors. Literally means 'one who has come before'. Can be used by itself._

_-blank This one is SUUUUPER important. Lack of honorific means that one has intimacy between another. Only used between families and really close friends. If the special-ness hasn't been earned it can be considered offensive._

_Hai Yes_

_Gomen Sorry_

_Ohayo Good Morning_


	2. Chapter 1: Punishment Chara

_Hey! Chapter One! Go! I'm Sora and thanks for reading my story! I thank all of you. Well, if you like the story enough to have another character version of it, do not hesitate to ask! If you wanna flame me, just send me a PM, or don't say anything at all. If my story just sucks too much, send me a PM and tell me how I can improve it. If the characters are too OOC, please warn me!_

_Disclaimer_

_**Sora: Hey look! It's Peach Pit!**_

_**Peach Pit: Hello, Sora-san.**_

_**Sora: Hey, do you wanna play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" for the ownership of Shugo Chara?**_

_**Peach Pit: Sure, why not?**_

_**Sora: Kay! Once, twice, shoot! -draws scissors-**_

_**Peach Pit: -draws rock-**_

_**Sora: Uh, best two out of three?**_

_**--Ten Minutes Later--**_

_**Sora: -to readers- Well, Peach Pit won against me 26 out of 51. You have now witnessed that I, Hikari no Sora, do not own Shugo Chara!**_

_Chapter One: Punishment Charas_

_I was dropped off at school extremely early this morning. My mother had a business meeting and needed to get rid of me somehow. I walked through the front gates of the school. The big clock in front of the school stared at me and I stared at it. It read '7:35'. I roamed Seiyo Academy for a bit, amazed at the immensity of the establishment. I exited the school since it was far too early still. Classes started at 9:25 so I had about another hour. I noticed a large garden out in the distance. Someone started coming out of it._

_"Ohayo, Mashiro-san.", Smiley Boy greeted. He smiled happily at me. It was a sweet smile that made me blush, but I kept quiet and let it pass. Then a chara came from behind his head. It was a king!_

_"Ho ho ho! Tadase! Introduce me to this commoner! I believe that I am visible to her.", the chara said arrogantly._

_"Oh, this is Kiseki, my chara! Mashiro-san since you can see Charas, you must have one too, right?", he asked. Kusu-Kusu came out of my messenger bag and introduced herself to Smiley Boy or 'Tadase' as his chara called him._

_"I am Kusu-Kusu! Rima's chara! Nice to meet you! Hee hee hee!", Kusu-Kusu said goofing around as the little clown she is._

_"Kusu-Kusu, don't do unnecessary things.", I scolded Kusu-Kusu so we could quickly leave._

_"Mashiro-san, we need a new queen for the Guardians and you're the only other person in the school with a chara, so please?", my heart lit up and I felt so happy someone actually wanted me, but I still couldn't show it. Besides, I can't stay in the club, I have to go home early._

_"What are the 'Guardians'?", I asked wondering what it was anyway. My voice didn't sound as monotone as it usually does._

_"There are four of us in the school who own Shugo Charas. We protect Chara eggs and Charas from becoming Punishment Eggs and Punishment Charas. Those three other kids you saw yesterday at the picnic I was having and myself are the members of the club. There is the King, Jack, Ace, and Joker, but we need a Queen. I was hoping that you would be the Queen.", Smiley Boy finished._

_"Oh, punishment eggs are-", he began. _

_"I know what they are.", I said cutting him off. I try to destroy all Punishment Charas with my chara transformation. I hate those little creatures. They almost killed Kusu-Kusu._

_"Will you be the queen?", Smiley Boy begged on his knees._

_"I can't.", I admitted trying to sound as distant as I always do._

_"We really need you.", Smiley Boy begged some more.._

_"Fine, but I have to ask my mother for permission.", I said calmly, even though I knew I couldn't go._

_"That's great! Would you like to meet the others?", Smiley Boy said, but he pulled my hand before I could protest._

_We arrived at the garden he came out of and there was Ginger Kohai, Class Rep, and Bubblegum Hair. They were all sitting down and laughing ,except for Class Rep, as he was taking notes._

_"Everyone, Mashiro Rima-san will be our new Queen, please welcome her", Smiley Boy said proudly introducing me._

_"Hello! I am Yuichi Yaya-chan! Yaya-chan is the Ace's chair! This is Pepe-chan my chara! Say 'hi' Pepe!", Ginger Kohai said happily as her ginger colored pigtails bounced around. She introduced a little baby chara name Pepe._

_"Ohayo! Pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Sanjou Kairi. I currently occupy the Jack's Chair. Musashi is my Shugo Chara.", Class Rep said and bowed showing great chivalry, making me blush. He looked older today. I don't remember seeing him in either the moon class nor the star class sixth graders. Maybe he is a sempai?_

_"Yo! You know me, Hinamori Amu, Joker's Chair. You know these three mistakes already. Ran, Miki, Su.", Bubblegum Hair said in the 'Cool and Spicy' way she dazzles everyone. I was quite disappointed, I liked the sweet Bubblegum Hair from the other day even more._

_"That makes me the King's Chair. Hello Mashiro-san. I am Hotori Tadase, you've already met Kiseki.", Smiley Boy said. Just when I got over blushing from Class Rep, the thought of being Smiley Boy's Queen made me blush again._

_"I still don't know if I am gonna be the Queen. Please don't have high hopes.", I said blandly, making myself sadder. My head dropped down in shame. The floor suddenly became very interesting. Bubblegum Hair walked up to be with her hands on her hips and a look of pure ire on her face. I rose my head to look at her, but her yellow eyes pierced through me. Kusu-kusu looked at me with worried eyes. Tears streamed down my face. Bubblegum Hair had just reminded me how useless and worthless I am._

_"Hinamori-san! Look at what you did! You made Mashiro-san cry!', Smiley Boy yelled with tears forming in his eyes._

_"Rima! What the hell is up with you!", Bubblegum Hair started with her Spicy and Cool attitude, but her expression became soft._

_"You're always so depressed. It's hurting me. When I look at you, my heart aches because I sense what you're feeling. Why are you always miserable?", she continued. I looked at her in awe, I felt like a light was shining on her making her look like a hero. It surprised me that she figured me out so easily. Was I so easy to read? I couldn't let her know what I really thought, instead I just tried using my façade on her._

_"Amu, who are you to tell me what I am and what I am not. I have no intentions of answering you're questions because they don't apply to me. Even if I was feeling that way, you can't know how I feel. I would be the only person that would feel that pain. Your words mean nothing.", I said forcing those words out. I turned to the rest of them._

_"It would be a disgrace to be your queen. Besides, you don't need a queen. You're nothing, and nothing doesn't need a queen.", I ran away. I didn't look back, because if I did everyone would see the tears staining my face. Everybody was probably shocked, except for Class Rep, I bet he was still writing stuff down. I sat in an empty classroom. _

_"Rima-chan! C'mon let's do Balancing Balance!", Kusu-Kusu said trying to cheer me up. I agreed, because it always makes me feel better._

_"Chara Change!", I yelled and my face was painted with Kusu-Kusu's markings. I hopped on top of a desk._

_"Bala-Balance!", I danced on top of the desk. I smiled widely laughing along with Kusu-Kusu. Her laughter makes me feel warm inside. I heard someone else's laughter. It sounded like a boy. I quickly got off the desk and removed my chara change. I blushed redder than I ever had in my whole life, as Class Rep walked in._

_"Ah- I-I-I'm not, b-because I-I'm, uh", I couldn't speak, I was so embarrassed! Someone actually saw my true character._

_"Wow, that was really funny! I haven't laughed like that for a while.", Class Rep said between chuckles wiping some tears away. His chara was floating with a bored look in his face._

_"It wasn't really that funny.", I said putting my outside character to protect me._

_"That was the cutest Balancing Balance I've seen. Gasp!", he quickly covered his mouth and ceased laughing. A blush came over his face._

_"Thank you, Sanjou-sempai.", I said keeping that calm demeanor I usually have._

_"Sempai?", he asked confused._

_"Yes, you're a sempai, right?", I asked, but it sounded more like a statement._

_"No. I'm only in fourth grade.", he said slightly blushing._

_"Gomen", I said suppressing another blush. _

_"Mashiro-sempai?", he began. It felt so ironic._

_"Hai?", I said blandly._

_"Did something happen to you before you came to Seiyo Academy?", Class Rep asked._

_"No", I replied without looking at him._

_"You're lying", he said immediately. I was getting pretty angry that two people saw through me like a looking glass._

_"I was kidnapped", I stated plainly. I tried to look like it didn't bother me at all, but my eyes became watery. I clenched my teeth and fists trying to hold in the tears. Something about this guy made me extra cautious, but at the same time I felt he was trust-worthy._

_"The kidnapper, he wanted 1 billion yen", I said still using all my power to not cry. I felt a hand pat my back. Then I was pulled into an embrace. My eyes were wide in shock with tears on the edges._

_"My mother paid the ransom money, but we ended up in bankruptcy. My mother holds it over my head all the time. She always says that she wished she didn't pay the money. That I would be better off dead", I finished clinging on to his shirt. I knew I was blushing. I knew he was blushing too. I was surprised Class Rep was two years younger than me. He was so mature. _

_'Well, age is just a number. Love can overcome it.', _a voice in my head said. It was probably my conscience.

_'No what the heck am I thinking! Love, already? I barely know him.', _I argued with myself. Class Rep was still embracing me.

"Sanjou-san, thank you.", I said hugging him back. We heard the classroom door open and we quickly let go of each other. I tried to face him and out of the corner of my eye I saw that his face was crimson red. I covered my blush by putting a monotone expression on my face.

"Look, Mashiro was with a MALE guardian ALONE in this CLOSED room, and he's BLUSHING", a pretty yet gossipy redhead yelled out. She held onto her handkerchief and started laughing "Ho ho ho!".

"Yeah, Mashiro, I wonder what you guys were doing in here", one of the redhead's followers snickered. I was perfectly calm, without traces of any tears, but class Rep looked like a volcano, ready to erupt.

"What Kairi and I do is between Kairi and me. I don't have to tell you anything, so mind your business. Kairi, you should get to class", I said calmly walking to my seat. Class Rep regained his composure and headed out to his classroom. I could tell he wasn't really experienced with girls. He acted extremely nervous around me when I barely did anything. Hmm, worthless kid.

_'And that's what makes him so cute.', _my conscience said again.

'No, I can't get close to anyone. It'll hurt more when I get separated.' I thought to myself. I couldn't concentrate during class. My mind was filled with thoughts about the mysterious green haired kohai. I would blush every couple of minutes and Nikaidou-sensei would scold me about not paying attention.

Classes let out and it was finally lunch time. I forgot my lunch so I stayed in my desk while everyone went to go eat outside on the grassy fields. A felt a hand land on my shoulder. Bubblegum Hair.

"Mashiro-san, gomen. I didn't mean to hurt you", Bubblegum Hair said disappointed taking a seat next to me instead of in front of me.

"Hinamori-san, I can't befriend you", I said reluctantly and I walked to some other place.

"Amu-chan, desu!", Su, her chara came yelling. The other two followed behind. Kusu-Kusu was with them.

"Rima-chan!", Kusu-Kusu yelled.

"Punishment Chara!", they all yelled simultaneously. My eyes turned deadly.

"Let's go", I told Kusu-Kusu.

"Wait! It's dangerous if you can't transform!", Bubblegum Hair yelled, but I was already headed toward the evil chara. It was in a torn down planetarium. Bubblegum Hair was panting when she arrived, so was I. She stood in front of me trying to protect me.

"Atashi no kokoro, unlock!" she announced and began transforming with Ran.

"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!" she jumped around chasing the demon charas. I tried to help, but her Guardian Chara wouldn't let me. Bubblegum Hair got hit by an attack and she was losing blood rapidly. She fell to the floor. My hatred for those Punishment Chara grew, if that was possible.

"Move! Let me go!", I screamed getting past those two pesky charas, Miki and Su.

"Kusu-Kusu! Let's go! Atashi no kokoro, unlock!" I began transforming with my little clown chara. Bubblegum Hair had only enough energy to watch me fight.

"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!", I grabbed my bowling pins and began to attack. My attacks didn't work. I couldn't understand why, "Juggling Party" always gets the job done. I guess I had to use my special move.

"Atashi no kokoro, release!", I yelled as Kusu-Kusu and I underwent our second stage chara transformation. No one else could do it, this made us special.

"Ultimate Chara Nari: Doom Jester!", I proclaimed. It was exactly like my other Chara transformation. Only that instead of pink, red, and white, the outfit was red, black, and gray. I didn't have a bow either. It was a jester's hat that was black and red.

"Seiki Juggling Funeral!", I announced juggling flaming knives instead of bowling pins. The enemy chara disappeared. I destroyed it. "Juggling Party" also destroys chara eggs, but since "Seiki Juggling Funeral" is at least 235 times more powerful it destroys the egg and makes the other never have a guardian chara ever again. It makes me guilty to use that, but if I didn't the evil charas would've killed Bubblegum Hair.

"Why did you kill them?", she asked and then passed out. Ran helped me carry Bubblegum Hair to the Royal Garden. I thought about the time and classes were probably over by now. Mother is waiting in the car.

An unconscious Bubblegum hair and I arrived at the Royal Garden and I sat her down on a chair. I quickly grabbed some first aid materials and bandaged her wounds.

"What happened to Hinamori-san?", Smiley Boy panicked.

"Punishment Chara", I said quietly.

"Well, is it defeated?", Ginger Kohai asked with tears forming around her eyes. She dropped the lollipop she was eating and rushed to Bubblegum Hair.

"Hai", I said finishing up.

"Did Hinamori-sempai defeat it?", Class Rep asked.

"Hai", I lied. I noticed he was writing something. He gave me a look that said 'You're lying'.

"I have to go.", I said walking away.

"C'mon Kusu-Kusu.", we walked away silently. I arrived at the front gate where my mother was parked. I opened the door and sat down.

"You make me wait, and you're not even in school! How selfish can you get Rima! I heard you weren't in class all afternoon!", my mother yelled fuming at me. Something pink was banging on the window. I began rolling it down, it was Bubblegum Hair. She was conscious.

"Rima-chan! I didn't get to thank you for this afternoon. I'm really glad you came. " , I mentally cursed at Bubblegum Hair.

"Rima! Who is this? Were you hanging out with this delinquent? Is she your friend?", My mother asked with rising anger. She was referring to Bubblegum Hair's 'Cool and Spicy' appearance.

"No mother, I'm not allowed to have friends. This girl is just crazy.", I said looking at Bubblegum Hair and I rolled up the window. I was crying on the inside. Bubblegum Hair was someone I looked up to, and she wanted to be my friend. I wanted to be her friend, too. I'm just not allowed to have any.

My mother drove away leaving Bubblegum Hair dazed on the sidewalk. 'Gomen, Amu-chan! It's what I must do.' I thought to myself hoping she could hear me.

**Hey, hey! Chapter one is FINALLY finished! Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Really, we need some more Rima stories out there! I mean Rima is an AWESOME character! Every story is about '**_**Amu**_**'! C'mon, Yaya has feelings too! And Ikuto is always there! C'mon people Kairi would like the spotlight sometimes! And everyone is always bashing on Tadase! Can't you see that Nagehiko is all lonely in Europe?!**

_Well I hope I inspired you!_

**Sora: Hey Tsukiyomi-kun! You're looking kinda hot today! Wait, you can't be here! You're dead!**

**Tadase: -sweat drops- I'm Tadase.**

**Sora: Whoops!**

**Tadase: Well, how are you feeling Sora-san?**

**Sora: Eh, there are days that I have been better.**

**Tadase: Aw, that's sad to hear.**

**Sora: Oh my god, Tadase-kun!**

**Tadase: What's wrong? Is it an X-chara?**

**Sora: NO! Worse!**

**Tadase: What could be worse than that?**

**Sora: Your pants!**

**Tadase: -sweat drops- What about them?**

**Sora: You're not wearing any!**

**Tadase: Here take your glasses. I found them by that bloody sword and the Humpty Key.**

**Sora: Thanks!**

**Tadase: Excuse me, but earlier you had said something about Ikuto being dead?**

**Sora: -concentrating as hard as possible-**

**Tadase: Don't hurt yourself!**

**Sora: Too late! Call 911!**

**Tadase: Um, okay! W-what's the number for 911?**

**Sora: Hey look a sword! -runs off- -giggles-**

**Tadase: -looking at the phone- What's the number for 911?**

**Here are some translations to make the story clearer…**

_Honorifics _

_-san The most commonly used. It is used for politeness and for people whom you don't know too well. (Mr. Ms. Mrs.)_

_-sama This is used for someone you respect. (Madam, Ma'am, Sir)_

_-dono This is used for the greatest utmost respect. Comes from the word 'tono' meaning lord._

_-chan this is used for endearment towards girls and sometimes women. Sometimes it is used for boys when they are cute and young. It is also used between boyfriend and girlfriend for a childlike cuteness._

_-kun It is used for endearment towards boys and men._

_-koi It is used between boyfriend and girlfriend only._

_-kohai Used to express a lower station or grade. Sometimes it is offensive to call someone a kohai. (Lowerclassmen) This can be used by simply saying 'kohai' by itself._

_-Sempai Used to express a higher station or grade. The opposite of Kohai. It is not offensive to call someone a sempai. (Upperclassmen) Can be used by saying 'sempai' by itself._

_-sensei Used for doctors and teachers or instructors. Literally means 'one who has come before'. Can be used by itself._

_-blank This one is SUUUUPER important. Lack of honorific means that one has intimacy between another. Only used between families and really close friends. If the special-ness hasn't been earned it can be considered offensive._

_Hai Yes_

_Gomen Sorry_

_Ohayo Good Morning_

**Atashi I/Me (girls only)**

**Boku I/Me (boys and tomboys only)**

**Atashi no - My (girls)**

**Boku no - My (boys and tomboys)**

**Kokoro - heart**

**Shugo - guardian**

**Nari - Transformation**

**Seiki - Sacred Fire**


End file.
